Stalker Alternate EndingChapter
by Cliscia
Summary: An alternate ending/chapter to the fanfiction Stalker just as the title says, set after chapter two. Malik finds himself in another strange and foreign room, but this time, there's one major difference.


-1**For the few people who don't know… Stalker wound up going in a completely different direction than I originally intended. In the beginning, it was to be almost completely PWP, and as I write the real version more and more, I find that I'm a little…disappointed that I didn't make it like that. -because I am truly a little pervert- So this is my little experiment, my pet-fic. You could call it somewhat of an alternate ending/chapter, and it comes somewhere after chapter two. It most likely won't be continued, but think of it as a gift to all of my reviewers who wanted Mariku to be more '**_**forward**_**'. Thank you, reviewers!**

---

Once again, Malik could not see, and a part of him wondered if he had really woken at all. For all he knew, he could be dead, floating about in the very recesses of space, and it was scary how much he wished for that to be true. He did not have the luxury of not knowing where he was like before. Oh no, Malik knew everything that had happened, and he felt his heart being gripped with fear; Malik had been kidnapped.

He squirmed, choking back on a sob when he felt himself to still be restrained, ropes holding his arms behind his back and the blindfold returned to his eyes. This was truly hell. But the more he squirmed, the more aware he became. At first, he had expected to be dumped in another dingy room, and was surprised when he felt something soft around him, the something resembling a down comforter. He was propped up by pillows, all smooth as they rubbed against his skin, and Malik was terrified at what that meant. He was naked, sitting on a bed, blindfolded and bound. Where was this?! Where was he!? Malik wanted to cry, and felt his bottom lip quiver as he once again suppressed the feeling. Malik was a boy, he wouldn't cry, he would be strong.

"Somebody, help me…" he dared opening his mouth, whispering quietly to nobody. Malik didn't want to be so vulnerable, so alone…he wanted to be back home, with his brother and sister. It was such a hopeless thought; they wouldn't be able to pay for an investigation. But…he had to stay hopeful! If he wanted to survive, Malik needed to stay positive… He could get through this, even if he didn't know anything that had or could happen to him.

"Please, if anybody is there…let me go. I-I don't want to be here…" Malik would even settle for his abductor now, desperate for any human contact. The blindfold was starting to make him feel claustrophobic.

And without warning, Malik felt hands on him. His breath hitched, eyes widening beneath the blindfold, even if nobody could see. The hands moved, and another pair joined them, traveling all over his body, from his neck to his legs. Desperately, Malik tried kicking his leg out to the left, hoping to meet a body so that he could be let go. With a sinking heart, he felt his ankle being caught and held, the remaining pair of hands pausing on his naked chest.

"Should we…?"

"Yes."

It was the voice of his kidnapper to his right, the remaining pair of hands having been his as he spoke to the accented voice he had heard earlier. The fear bubbled up inside of him, and Malik began to shake as he felt his captor take hold of his other leg, trying to close his thighs together, desperately trying to hide himself from what was surely their view. As he opened his mouth to beg for release, his voice did not work properly, and all that came out was a pitiful whimper. What was wrong with him? Was he so weak that he could not even defend himself? But in the back of his mind, Malik knew it would be pointless to try and resist.

Ignoring the voice in his head, Malik thrashed, his voice returning as he screamed. He tried kicking his legs away, but was subdued when he felt a hand catch his throat. Immediately, Malik stopped his attempt at escape, his heart beat increasing as he breathed in heavily. They ran a thumb over his throat, and Malik felt the threat. Taking advantage at his sudden submission, his captors lifted his legs and brought them over something cold and metal, bending them at the knee. Malik began to hyperventilate heavily as his legs were tied to the pole, keeping him without room for movement. So his captors were perverts…the sarcastic idea that formed in his mind had meant to reassure him, a hopeless attempt at humor in his horrible situation, but only made him even more scared. What would they do to him? Malik didn't want to think of it, didn't want to know, but he knew full well what would happen to him, and unwillingly, he began to cry.

Malik choked on his tears, sobbing to nobody and without even an attempt at pity. His captors wouldn't reconsider just because he had started to cry; they knew full well what they wanted, and Malik was disgusted at himself at how easily he had given up. But what was the point? Hopefully, if they were satisfied when they were done, Malik would be returned home… He would give anything to have back the simple things that he had taken for granted before, just wanting to return home.

The hands returned when his tears had begun to fall, touching him tenderly on the face, almost as if they were apologizing in advance for what they would do. They wiped the tears from his cheeks as he continued to cry, hiccupping every so often, completely terrified. A set of lips brushed past his nose and kissed him softly on the cheek, his other captor doing the same as they both kissed his body together. And once again, Malik was reminded how naked he was, the treatment continued downward to his navel where they stopped, the hands returning to his bare thighs where they traced all up and down the skin there. Malik shivered, feeling a hand run through his hair as he tried helplessly to close his legs, the touches nearing his limp sex. All contact stopped then, moving away from him. A little flitter of hope in his chest, and Malik took another shot at pleading for his fate.

"P-Please, I want to go home. I'll give you anything you want, just not…t-this. Don't do this, please, if you-ah…" Malik was cut of sharply when his thighs were spread apart farther, something warm and wet surrounding his member. This was real, oh god, this was real! It would really happen, Malik would be raped. But through it all, Malik felt himself becoming hard. Even without not having any knowledge previously, Malik could tell that his captor was talented as the tongue ran under the side of his awakening erection, slipping up to the head where their attention was focused. He was disgusted with himself; how could he be enjoying this? It was so…sick. Malik wanted to go home…!

"S-stop, please, just stop! Oh g-god…" He moaned, hips moving involuntarily as he rocked forward into his captors mouth, not caring for the moment at how much danger he was in. Malik let his head fall back, feeling weak as he was continuingly pleasured, his captor not seeming to mind as he thrust into their mouth. Having forgotten about his other abductor, Malik jumped slightly as another mouth moved to his lips, a tongue running over them as they prodded for entrance. Malik shook his head from side to side, keeping his mouth shut tight. Even if he had no choice in the matter, he would not give in so easily. His chin was caught while he simultaneously gasped at what the other was doing to his lower areas, that tongue switching to a new place as they sucked suddenly. The opportunity was caught, and his captor kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Malik screamed in fear, the sound muffled, partly out of what was happening, and partly because of the sheer length of his tongue. He had not been expecting it as the organ moved in his mouth, tasting him thoroughly. They pulled away, and Malik hung his head, starting to sob once again, feeling dirty and used.

He moaned, heat pooling in his stomach, the feeling of pleasure becoming unbearable, and Malik felt himself reaching orgasm as his other captor continued to bob his head up and down his erection. Malik writhed as much as he could, thrusting desperately for more friction, and having his hips held down in the process. With only one thing on his mind, Malik moaned when he finally came, feeling some of his cum splat onto his stomach. Again, he was left alone, the touches drawing away, leaving him to pant by himself. Malik trembled, the orgasmic stupor he had been in drawing away, the pleasure of it all slipping as he was forced back into reality. But Malik was so tired…spent from crying and cumming, and he simply laid back and closed his eyes, legs still spread and attached to the pole, some of his blood leaving them as they fell asleep. He didn't know how long he sat like that, sticky in his own liquid, but he moaned softly when the mattress shifted, the hands coming back to stroke his cheek.

Tears threatening to return once again, he was shushed when he began to whimper, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to silently beg for freedom. They stayed like that for a while, petting him all over, comforting him as he began to breath heavily. Eventually, his tears stopped, and Malik calmed, relaxing a little into the hands as they massaged his body. However, it was short lived, and he began to panic when they spoke above him.

"He's ready."

"Now? It's a little soon…I was hoping for some more fun…"

"We'll have time for that later. Let's do it now."

An agreement, and Malik felt two fingers placed at his lips. At the very first contact, he squeezed his lips shut, refusing any entry.

"Suck, Malik, it will only hurt more if you don't."

"Mariku, we agreed that we will not talk to him. He needs to learn."

At hearing these words, Malik opened his mouth ever so slightly, horrified at what he was doing when the fingers entered and he complied, sucking on them. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he did not want to be hurt, and if it meant degrading himself for it, then so be it. After a while, the fingers withdrew, and the only warning he got was a kiss to his forehead before they entered him where no fingers should ever go. Malik gasped sharply, the pain somewhat overwhelming as he felt himself being stretched. This seemed to awaken him once again to what was going to happen, and Malik began to scream like he had done before, thrashing wildly in an attempt to rid himself of the fingers. But his actions before had taken a toll on his body, and Malik quickly grew tired, sobbing as he slumped back down onto the bed, knowing that it was pointless to try and get away.

Breathing deeply, Malik began to grow used to the digits thrusting in and out inside of him. Giving a shaky sigh, Malik slowly began to will himself to relax. A few more moments went by, and the fingers finally left, sighing gratefully at their absence. But then something bigger was set at his entrance, and Malik tensed up, frozen in fear.

"No, no no no no no. Please, anything but that, _anything!_" Malik pleaded, his voice rising, trying in anyway to show how scared he was, how much he wanted it to stop. Just one bit of pity…that's all he wanted. "Don't, don't do it. N-No, please. Please, please please stop, don't, _please!_" But Malik's begging fell on deaf ears, and the thing was pushed into him, inch by inch. Malik screamed, the size of it unbearable, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. It was cold and hard, foreign to his body as it tried to rid itself of it, but his captor only forced it into him harder. He tried biting his tongue not to scream, breathing erratically as his thighs were spread open farther to make room for it. It moved inside him, rubbing against his inner walls, and then stopped. Malik was still, the only sound his unrhythmic breathing, as it was finally all in him. Malik was in in absolute hell, feeling as if he were being split in half, and petrified at what would happen to him. Hands stroking his face, and Malik turned his head into them, desperate for comfort, even if it was by the same people causing his pain.

"T-take it out, please, I-it hurts…" Malik almost sobbed in relief when he felt it leaving him. He smiled shakily, tears running down his cheeks as he felt blood drip down his thigh. The hand paused, and he was confused (would he be let go?), the tip of the thing resting just inside his entrance as he winced as it was taken out of him. He had opened his mouth to thank his nightmares, but screamed instead as it was slammed back into him-hard. Tears ran from his eyes when he had previously thought he hadn't had any left to shed, but he was proven wrong as the thing was thrust in and out of him. Malik wailed and sobbed, feeling absolutely helpless as he was fucked into the bed by something cold and foreign, making him bend at the middle.

"No, no, no, no," he repeated the mantra over and over, desperately trying to focus only on his voice, the blindfold only enhancing every horrible feeling he felt.

His captors moving it at a different angle, and the thing hit something inside him, making him moan suddenly, pleasure bringing him temporarily out of his pain. Malik writhed as it stopped inside of him before pushing up against that same spot, rocking into it over and over again. Now, without even the ability over his own pleasure, Malik felt his penis becoming hard once again, disgusted with himself that he could be enjoying anything of what was happening to him. This was rape…

Seeing his new found erection, Malik felt the hands petting his hair leave him, and he whined at their loss, feeling even more lost and alone. But they soon returned, this time touching his need. Malik sobbed once again as he was jerked off while being roughly abused simultaneously, the conflicting feelings of pleasure and pain mingling until he didn't knew which was which, all pooling into one horribly wonderful feeling.

The hands on his erection sped up, pumping him in time with what he was being fucked with, and the rhythm increased dramatically. Malik cried out, the thrusting becoming more and more unbearable, making the pain increase as he felt himself being ripped internally. It had become so erratic, fast and rough, that he could hear the headboard of the bed knocking back into the wall. Unexpectedly, he felt his captor move, taking the thing out of his suddenly before slamming back into with his own body. Malik screamed, another round of tears streaming down his cheeks as they thrust into him, them being bigger than whatever had been used on him earlier. They moved themselves through his suspended legs, bringing them to their shoulders as they hit that spot inside him that made everything okay. The hands that were jerking him off left and Malik moaned at their absence, before the mattress shifted and his head was lifted, his captor setting it onto his lap, leaning over and kissing him deeply.

His other captor started to thrust faster now, Malik sobbing at each time he was rocked into, and the pace he had set was lost. And then he groaned, thrusting one last time into him before he came, pushing the other out of the way and shoving his tongue into Malik's mouth. He rode out the orgasm, gripping Malik's hips as he did so, before finally drawing out of him. Blood and cum oozed from his opening, and Malik gasped out of breath, so glad that it was finally, finally over. But it wasn't, and he was still hard. He didn't care, he just wanted to be let go, and sobbed once again when one of his captors took him into his mouth, having no more tears left to sacrifice. It didn't take long, and after only a couple moments of torture, Malik cummed for the last time, completely spent. Letting himself be laid down from the lap his head had been resting on, Malik felt his legs being untied and lowered from the pole, and they fell uselessly to the bed with a thud, numb to any feeling. He was so tired…Malik just wanted to sleep for a very, very long time.

The hands came back, bodies accompanying them. His captors held him, wrapping their arms around his waist and torso, one on either side of him and they kissed him softly, running their hands through his hair and over his face. Malik's chest still ached with fear and depression, but he did not struggle, did not try to get away, knowing that this might be his one and only chance for escape; he was just too tired. The pressure on his eyes was removed, and the blindfold left him, but Malik did not open his eyes. Kisses were placed on his eyelids, almost as if they were trying to coax him into lifting his eyes. But there was only one thing on his mind, and despite his overwhelming lethargy, Malik opened his mouth.

"You got what you want…you raped me…you took the one thing that was mine and mine alone to give and wrenched it from me…Please…I-I want to go home." His sentences were filled with breathy silences, and Malik prayed for his release, only wanting one answer.

A pause. "Oh, Malik, this wasn't a deal, you won't be returned home. For so long, I have watched you, and now I finally have you with me. I love you so, so much, my beautiful Malik, so please, please don't cry. You will stay here, with me and Bakura forever, but we will love you and keep you safe. I will take care of you, Habibi. This is only the beginning." Malik slowly opened his eyes in horror at these words, having nothing to say, no way to portray his unbelievable terror at what he had heard. This…was his stalker, his tormentor, his kidnapper. A pair of narrowed purple eyes looked back at him, softening instantly when he looked at him. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he finally got the word out.

"…No…" it was simple, but it showed everything he felt, everything he feared. Begging for pity in it's most fundamental form.

Malik wanted desperately to bring his hands to his face and cry, but his arms were still restricted behind his back, and Malik was forced to simply hang his head and let the tears drop out of his eyes, no longer feeling the need to be vocal. _'Please, please let this just be a horrible nightmare, so I can wake up. Right. Now.'_ And Malik squeezed his eyes together, willing his mind to wake up. But the only thing that came of it was a finger lifting his chin up, making Malik stare into Mariku's dull eyes. He kissed him softly, and Malik turned his head away.

"He's right, you know." Forgetting about his other captor, Malik froze in fear as he felt his head being taken out of Mariku's grasp into another's. His eyes flitted up and met dark brown ones. They smirked, pale, pale skin and white blonde hair, and Malik caught the accent this time. "You won't be leaving." Bakura moved over him and gave him his kiss, lingering longer than Mariku had been allowed to have before letting go, Malik's head rolling back into the pillow. His whole body felt numb, and he let blankets be pulled over him.

Mariku pulled him to his chest, his other hand behind his head as he kissed his face all over, stroking his hair as if to console him. But Malik didn't care anymore and let himself be touched, be degraded. A part of him had given up hope, hearing those words and knowing full well that they were true, and the other half of him pleaded to give up, wanting it to be all over and just sleep. He would fight for his freedom in the morning…

"Sleep, Malik, you must be tired. But you were so good tonight…I will reward you in the morning." He took the opportunity and closed his eyes, both of his captors on either side of him, running their hands all down and over his body, the pain between his legs only mirroring the pain in his heart as he slowly fell to sleep.

---

**I generally don't tend to write a lot of sexxx in my fics, so please critique. I get really nervous over if I wrote it well or not, considering I'm a _girl_, and not a guy, like Malik, and don't really know what it feels like first hand to, oh, let's say…get an erection? -pfft- But really, this is just an experiment fic, so tell me what you think and critique it. The critique is crucial. Thank you, lots, lots.**


End file.
